


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by queenofsass



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossdressing Sherlock, Discipline, M/M, Name Calling, Panty Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofsass/pseuds/queenofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't follow instructions.  John has no choice but to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Sherlock placed the paddle gently in John's calloused hands then took his place on the floor. John tilted his head to the side and studied the man in front of him. Sherlock looked completely and utterly debauched. His hair was mussed, his garters were undone, and there was a come stain on his black satin panties. 

John swallowed thickly and fought the urge to run his fingers through Sherlock's hair. He wanted to lift the younger man's chin and steal a kiss from those devastatingly pink lips. Instead John forced himself to stick with their prearranged plan. He placed the paddle to the side, rolled up his sleeves and tried to steady his nerves. 

“Stand.” John commanded. 

Sherlock rose, knees slightly pink from being pressed into the coarse rug, and waited for John's next order. Sherlock could feel John's eyes on him as he stood with his hands in front of his crotch as if he were truly embarrassed to be caught in a state of undress. 

John let his gaze wander over the detectives slight frame. “We both know you've been a bad boy, but what I want you to tell me is why.” John fingered the undone garters as he spoke. “I didn't ask for anything too difficult. I just wanted you to show some restraint for once. If you had listened to me I'd be fucking you into the mattress right now, but you couldn't listen could you? Instead of finding a good little boy waiting for me I found you rubbing yourself against a pillow and moaning like a wanton whore. Now tell me slut, is your pillow a better fuck than me? Did you enjoy disobeying me?” John savored the feel of those forbidden words on his tongue while he waited for Sherlock to respond. 

John barely heard him utter a quite, “No.”

“The come stain on your slutty little panties tells me you enjoyed it quite a bit.” John felt his cock stir slightly as he continued to berate you, “What do you think the boys at the yard would say if they'd walked in on the great detective mewling like some ordinary whore? Maybe I should take you down there and let them see you. I'm sure they'd all jump at the chance to mark you.” Sherlock glanced up at John, worry painting his face, but John waved away his concern, “Another time. I believe ten swats will be sufficient as this is your first offense.”

The younger man said nothing, but nodded his head in acknowledgment.

John patted his leg and said, in a more gentle tone, “Bend over my knee.” Sherlock slowly complied. 

John let a finger trail up Sherlock's thigh before roughly yanking the black silky panties down, ripping them slightly and making Sherlock shiver in a mixture of fear and excitement. John let Sherlock remove the panties the rest of the way before he continued, “I want you to feel the wood when I smack your dirty little arse with this paddle.” He felt Sherlock harden at his words, and had to fight the urge to let his hand linger on Sherlock's milky white backside.

John shifted his weight slightly, picked up the paddle and delivered his instructions, “You will count each stroke. You will thank me when I finish. If you forget either I will start again and I doubt you want that.”

John raised his arm, steadied himself, and let the first blow fall. Sherlock yelped in shock when the paddle met his flesh harder than he had expected making it near impossible for him to stay still. 

John was about to scold Sherlock for forgetting his instructions when the other man softly breathed out. “One.” 

John's next blow came harder and lower down on Sherlock's bottom leaving it slightly pink and warm to the touch. Sherlock jerked again and groaned, “Two.” 

The next three swats came quick and hard making the younger man moan in a strange mixture of pain and ecstasy. John let the paddle glide over Sherlock's bright red and soon to be bruised flesh, but pulled it away when he felt Sherlock's cock harden against his leg. 

The doctor grabbed a handful of curly brown hair and used it to pull Sherlock's head back roughly. “I don't think you are supposed to be getting off on this.” 

Sherlock whimpered, “Sorry” even though he clearly wasn't. 

John released him. “I think we need to work on yourself control some more. What do you think slut?” 

Sherlock's voice shook when he answered. “I think you should spank me harder.” 

The growing hardness in John's trousers was making him somewhat uncomfortable, but he pushed the thought aside and raised the paddle once more. The sixth blow was the hardest yet. A loud crack rang out when the wood met flesh. Sherlock was shrieking, and found himself trying to wiggle out of John's grasp, but John simply held him tightly with his other hand while he let the last four rain down. Sherlock was gasping for air by the time they were finished. Before Sherlock had time to do anything John added another, hard enough to make Sherlock almost jump out of his skin. “That” John said, “was for getting in my way.” 

Sherlock groaned as he removed himself from John's knees. “Thank you for punishing me.” 

John pulled himself off the couch and grabbed the salve they kept for such occasions before saying anything. Sherlock hissed when he felt John's hands rubbing the cold ointment on his arse. “I wont lie. I enjoyed punishing you, but that doesn't mean I wanted to do it. I'd much rather fuck you, but I can't until you proved you've learned your lesson.” John wiped the salve from his hands. “I want you to show me that you know how to take orders. You are not to touch yourself until I come home from the clinic tomorrow night. Can you do that?” 

Sherlock nodded compliantly making John smile, “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts at riversfall.tumblr.com =)


End file.
